


i only love you when i'm drunk

by gretchenamspinnrade



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mentions of Sex, mentions of drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretchenamspinnrade/pseuds/gretchenamspinnrade
Summary: For one night, they see each other without drinks as a buffer.
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 22





	i only love you when i'm drunk

This is new and unusual. He usually comes out of these with a bad taste in his mouth, but this is a new bad taste entirely. 

Yamato usually finds himself with Yaotome when they’re both plastered. They drink, they can’t keep their hands off each other, they stumble to a love hotel, pay extra to keep the front desk quiet, and whatever happens just _happens_. It’s a business transaction, or at least how Yamato has always seen it. 

Thinking about it in any other way makes him sick. 

He’d invited Yaotome for drinks that night, knowing full well what it would devolve into. 

“Can we just...skip the drinks tonight?” There’s a soft quavering in Yaotome’s voice. 

“What, you think you’ll finally get whiskey dick?” 

Yamato doesn’t deny his offer, though. 

—

Yaotome’s fingers splay across Yamato’s thighs, his breath is heavy in his chest. Yamato had draped an arm across his face—somehow this feels nauseating without the familiar thrum of alcohol in his system. It’s usually at this point he gets up without a word and cleans himself. But Yaotome doesn’t let go of him, until he finally reaches one hand up to shove his bangs back. 

Yamato wriggles free of his grasp, and is about to do the usual routine, when suddenly arms circle his midsection and pull him back. Yamato lets out a grunt, adjusting his glasses when he gets the chance. 

“What are you doing.”

Yaotome doesn’t answer for a long time. His breath is hot against the nape of Yamato’s neck. Yamato swallows harshly. 

“Holding you, dipshit.”

The gears in Yamato’s mind grind to a halt, if for only a moment. 

“Well, I’m feeling gross right now, since someone here insisted on not using a damn condom—“

“I don’t...” Yaotome prickles a little. “You’re just going to lock yourself in there if I let you go.”

Yamato can’t even argue, especially after this stunt. He’d crawl into the bathroom and hide until he was sure Yaotome was gone. 

“I’m surprised you don’t want that.”

“Do you ever shut up, four-eyes?”

“Will you let me out of this chokehold?” Yamato rests a hand on top of Yaotome’s hands, clasped gently over his stomach. He feels the other shiver behind him. 

“No.”

“Then I won’t.” He snorts. But he does, for a moment he is silent. The concept of being held makes him sick. Being held by Yaotome Gaku is worse. 

But even in that, there is something to indulge in.

**Author's Note:**

> this was born of a shitposting conversation i had with a good friend of mine. it's my first crack at writing i7 and i hope you all enjoy! <3


End file.
